


Pool Side

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Sasuke and Naruto go to the pool and one time they decide to stay in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Side

1\. 

The knocking on the door startles Sasuke, dark eyes snapping to glare at the door like it’s done him some kind of injustice. “Come on, Sasuke!” Naruto calls from the other side. Sasuke should have known. It wasn’t the doors fault Naruto was on this vacation as well. “I want to go swimming!” 

“I’m reading!” Sasuke calls through the door. He grabs his bookmark, because he knows that won’t get Naruto away. The other will just pester him until Sasuke comes around. 

“You can read by the pool!” Naruto calls, banging on the door again, like it’s going to get Sasuke to move any faster. He ends up moving slower just to annoy the hell out of Naruto, rummaging through his suitcase to find his bathing suit, pulling on a t-shirt so he doesn’t get burnt. He goes around his room in search of his sunglasses. The whole time he can hear Naruto pacing outside the door, knocking on it every few seconds to hurry Sasuke up. 

He grabs his book last, tucking it under his arm before he throws a towel over his shoulder. “Finally!” Naruto calls, rocking on his toes as Sasuke closes the door behind him, fiddling with it a bit to make sure it’s locked. Naruto doesn’t even give him time to slip his key into his pocket before grabbing his hand and tugging him to the pool area. 

Naruto doesn’t drop his hand till they find a nice spot touched in the corner with some shade. Sasuke’s thankful as he sits himself down, getting comfortable as Naruto tugs his shirt off and throws it on the seat next to Sasuke. “You have to come in eventually!”

Sasuke doesn’t let the fact he likes it when Naruto holds his hand sit for very long. He flips his book open to the page he was on, tucking his bookmark into another random page before he goes about his reading.

Naruto does keep his promise though and only a chapter or two later, Naruto is bounding over to him, a smile on his lips. There is bright blond hair plastered to his face and water dripping onto Sasuke’s legs. “Watch were you drip!” Sasuke scowls, moving his legs a bit. 

“You have to come in! The water is so nice!” Naruto practically begs. There is energy vibrating from him and Sasuke knows if he doesn’t agree now, he won’t even be able to get through one more page before Naruto is at him again. 

With a sigh, he slips his bookmark in the page and gets himself to his feet. He kicks his flip-flops off and tugs the shirt over his head. Unlike Naruto, he takes the time to fold it nicely, smirking at Naruto’s obvious inpatients. 

“Come on!” 

“I’m ready,” Sasuke tells him, a small smile pulling up his lips when Naruto grabs his hand to pull him toward the pool. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t notice Naruto shoving him into the water. 

With an annoyed glare, he resurfaces in order to splash Naruto. 

2\. 

Sasuke doesn’t complain when Naruto knocks frantically at the door. The Uchiha-Uzumaki family cruises have become a thing at this point and Sasuke’s gotten pretty used to being woken up or disturbed from the other’s excitement. 

Sasuke knows before Naruto even says anything that Naruto wants to go to the pool. He’s always loved the water and this past summer even got himself a job as a lifeguard. Sasuke definitely isn’t complaining though. All the swimming is doing nice things to Naruto’s back and arm muscles and Sasuke only gets to admire them when they go to the pool together. 

“I’m coming!” he calls when Naruto knocks on the door again. They stayed out pretty last at the under 18 club last night and he’s only just crawling out of bed now. He isn’t even sure how Naruto has this much energy in the morning. It seemed impossible to him. 

“How the fuck are you even functioning right now?” he asks as he pulls the door open. Naruto has opted out of a shirt for the day it seems and it takes a moment for Sasuke to tear his eyes away from Naruto’s chest. The swimming really has been doing wonders for him. 

“The sun gives me life,” Naruto smiles and Sasuke can only roll his eyes. Naruto is such an idiot sometimes, but that is what Sasuke likes about him so much. He doesn’t complain when Naruto grabs his hand, nearly dragging him to the pool area. 

He forgot his book in his room this time around and decides to just sit in the shade for a while. They find their usual spot to put their stuff and Sasuke watches as Naruto sprints to the pool, jumping in without even looking first. He’s laughing when he comes up for air, a smile on his lips. The hair in his face is brushed aside as he finds Sasuke in the crowd.

“Come in now! The water is so warm!”

Sasuke doesn’t argue as he follows after Naruto. 

3.

Sasuke does not want to be here right now. He hasn’t seen Naruto in almost a year. College has been running him dry at this point and he just wants to spend the whole cruise sleeping in his room with the lights off and the sound of the ocean lulling him to sleep. 

He doesn’t get that luxury though. Naruto apparently has other plans. The knocking is expected and unwelcome. It’s only the first day on the ship and Sasuke was hoping to catch up on sleep. He only just had his last final yesterday and he was dying right now. This was not how he planned to spend his day. 

“I know you’re in there, Sasuke!”

The voice has Sasuke groaning, a sigh leaving his lips. He’s weak though and even after not seeing Naruto after all this time, he can feel his heart strings tugging at the other’s voice. Apparently college did nothing in terms of his loving Naruto or anything. That was just cruel really. He was hoping it would help him get over it. 

“Hurry up!”

The call of the voice has him pushing himself up out of bed, rubbing a hand over his face. He felt like utter crap right now, but there was this sudden desire to see Naruto after all this time. It was strong enough that he ends up out of bed and searching for the bathing suit he’s pretty sure he didn’t actually pack. He ends up in a pair of shorts and flip-flops that are falling apart that he hasn’t throw away yet. 

“Shut the hell up already. I’m coming,” Sasuke says when Naruto knocks another time. The second he pulls the door open, the breath is knocked right out of him. Naruto has grown, a lot. The baby fat in his face is completely gone, replaced by a thin layer of uneven scruff. The muscles he had before are nothing compared to the bulging arms and abs practically blinding Sasuke right now. The college swim team has obviously done good things for Naruto. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Naruto grins, pulling Sasuke in for a hug. Sasuke does not complain. Naruto’s body is firm and warm and Sasuke won’t mind staying in his arms forever. “It’s been way too long. I can’t believe you didn’t come home for Christmas.”

Sasuke doesn’t want to pull away from the other, but when Naruto lets go, he knows that he has to step back or it would be obvious that there is something there. Sasuke doesn’t need Naruto knowing about these damn feelings he can’t seem to shake. It’s hell really. 

“I couldn’t get time off from my job and with winter courses, it just seemed stupid,” Sasuke explains. He had come home for a few days, but that was long before Christmas. Naruto hadn’t been home yet, which is why they missed each other over the holidays. 

“Well, I get to see you now. I was surprised you ended up coming,” Naruto comments. Sasuke had actually tried getting out of the Uachiha-Uzumaki family cruise, but his mother had given him the sad eyes and he knew he couldn’t say no. It was bad enough Itachi couldn’t come this year. Sasuke didn’t want to make his parents lose two kids in one trip. 

He shrugs at that comment, a small smile tugging up his lips when Naruto grabs his hand. The smile is bright on Naruto’s lips as he pulls him down the hall. “Well, the pool is waiting!”

Sasuke ends up just watching Naruto swim back and forth most of the time. 

+1

Sasuke groans under Naruto, a smile pulling up his lips when the other grids against him just right. The lips on his neck are intoxicating and Sasuke can’t help but tangling his fingers in Naruto’s hair. Naruto sighs against his neck, fingers moving down Sasuke’s torso, slipping into his pants. 

“Fuck. I’m so happy to see you,” Naruto groans. The last cruise they went on had been an eye opener for both of them. It had already been a whole year after they drunkenly kissed, which in turn lead to confessions of feelings. After a whole year apart, the two were starved for time together. “Fuck. It’s going to be so nice living with you next year.” 

“Stop talking and just get on with it,” Sasuke groans. They had managed to visit each other once or twice during the year, but it had only been long weekends which wasn’t nearly enough time. They’ve been living off texting, facetime, and snapchat for most of their relationship. It was nice to finally sink his teeth into something he could actually touch, which is just what he does when Naruto’s fingers wrap around him. 

“Do you think your parents will walk in?” Naruto asks, lips mouthing at Sasuke’s chest. 

“It isn’t like they don’t know we’re together. Plus, they went to the pool with your parents. They shouldn’t be back for a while,” Sasuke tells him, a groan leaving his lips when Naruto starts to move his hand. 

“Thank fuck. I’ve been dying to do this to you for ages now,” Naruto tells him, a smile on his lips. He takes a moment to kiss Sasuke’s lips long and slow, hand working him. “It’s been way too long.”

“That it has,” Sasuke agrees, arms wrapping around Naruto’s neck for another kiss, this one needy and desperate. 

They don’t end up at the pool this time about.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
